Rear window shades for motor vehicles are known. Typically, the roller blind web emerges from an extraction slot in the rear window shelf. The roller blind web is unwound from a windup shaft that is rotatably supported underneath the rear window shelf.
The distal edge of the roller blind web relative to the windup shaft is provided with a pull bar in order to place the roller blind web in front of the rear window. Both ends of the pull bar are guided in guide rails that extend adjacent to the side edges of the rear window.
With conventional rear window shades, the installation of the guide rails that extend approximately perpendicular to the axis of the windup shaft is relatively problematic. Utilizing a hinge to connect the guide rails to a guide rail stub that is already rigidly connected to the windup shaft or its supporting device by the manufacturer of the rear window shade has already been attempted. However, such a solution is limited to embodiments in which the respective guide rail forms a part that is constructed essentially independent of the side trim. This type of connection cannot be utilized for rear window shades in which the guide rail forms an integral or integrated component of the interior trim of the motor vehicle, for example, the trim for the rear column that borders the rear window.